


Breakdown

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Cheese, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, M/F, NSFW, Porn, Reader Insert, Sam's Sixty June Jobs Challenge, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, farmer!Sam, ssjj, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the SSJJ challenge by @teamfreewill-imagines and @latinenglishfandomblog. My job was farmer. Shirtless, sweaty, wet Sam. Some blatantly flimsy plot to put around the above warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

The engine of the crappy rental you'd picked up on the state border was making noises that you couldn't translate. You admitted defeat, pulling off of the interstate just as smoke started to billow from the hood, and the car rolled to a crackling halt, sputtering the last inch of life from its carcass as you shoved your foot down on the brake with unnecessary force.

‘Shit.’ You slammed your hands onto the steering wheel, leaning forward to press your forehead between them, exasperated. ‘Not my day.’ It hadn't really been your week. On top of losing your job, your own car had been totalled by a hit and run driver whilst parked outside your apartment. When you'd approached the landlord about help with insurance, he announced he was serving you notice anyway and you'd given up. Moving back to Colorado with your folks was your one and only option, with no savings and heaps of student debt.

It was going to take time to get back on your feet. Time or a miracle. 

Climbing out of the car, you slammed the door behind you and gave a hefty kick to the side in frustration. Looking around, you saw no other vehicles on the road, but that wasn't unusual being that it was noon on a hot July day - aside from the usual lorries and trucks, there wasn't going to be much traffic down here. Everything around you was rolling hills and farmland and at this point, it was a game of pick-the-direction. With a heavy sigh, you turned, walking around the car to grab your rucksack and some water from the trunk. There was no point dragging the two suitcases containing your meagre belongings until you found help.

Locking the busted old rental car, you took a moment to sip at your water, before starting the long walk to find some assistance.

Thirty minutes later and you were an overheated, sweaty mess. The midday sun beat down on you, increasing your misery, and you lamented that you’d already drank your single bottle of water. Sweat beaded on your forehead, and you scowled as you raised a hand to wipe it away before it stung your eyes.

Up ahead, the roof of a building came into sight. You’d started to think that the world had ended or something with the lack of life around you, and a small part of your minded jibbed you, telling you that the building ahead was either a mirage, or empty. As you dragged your feet along the rough asphalt, wincing at the blister forming between your big toe and second toe on your left foot, you berated your decision not to take the insurance when you’d rented the piece of shit car that had died.

The roof of the building grew larger, and the fields around you started to give you hope with equipment and irrigation systems in place. Water sprayed over the lush green rows of vegetables and fruits, and you felt a sudden urge to throw yourself underneath it - pesticides be damned. With happiness blossoming in your chest, you pushed on, almost running the last ten minutes to the building. The plain brown walls and blue window frames were well kept, and a truck sat outside, the windows open. Behind the house was a small red barn, and a Golden Labrador lazed in the summer sun on the gravel driveway. Your ears picked up music, and you smiled with joy as you rounded the house towards the barn.

The music was a pop beat, something bland but easy to listen to, and you wondered exactly who lived here. Farms were normally populated by old guys and their wives, or weird rednecks, and you were suddenly a little nervous. Passing the house, you saw the dog get up, ears pricked at your arrival on his territory. He didn’t move, but his eyes followed you as you crept closer to the house wall, leaning around to check out who you were creeping up on.

Beside the barn was a small patch of vegetables, obviously a more personal stock than the large fields you’d already passed. Sprinklers were mounted on the fences surrounding it, and at the very back, leaning over with possibly the cutest and tightest ass you’d ever seen, was a male figure. He was wearing a pair of low slung Levis and unlaced boots, scuffed from the dirt and soil they’d obviously seen on a daily basis. It didn’t look like he was wearing a top, and as he stood up, you sucked in a thick breath, feeling your lungs burn.

You were suddenly very glad your car had broken down.

The man in front of you was at least six feet tall, probably more. He was topless above the denim pants, his thick muscles rippling as he stood straight, pulling off the gloves he’d been using to protect his hands. The sprinklers sprayed water across his skin, beads of liquid catching your gaze as they travelled down, dripping from his thick, long locks, down across his pecs and pert dark nipples, before moving over his stunning abdominal muscles.

He was a Diet Coke advert planted in the middle of a field, and you stared without shame. Your mouth worked open and shut as you watched Farmer Fit-As-Fuck bend over and pick up a bottle of water, drinking down the clear liquid with throat muscles begging to be licked and sucked.

A wet nose touched your hand, and you jumped, shrieking in shock. Dreamboat turned, eyes wide as he saw you hit the deck, the over-enthusiastic Labrador that had been bathing in sun, licking your face, hands and anything else he could reach.

‘Bones!’ The farmer came running over, ordering the dog down, and you shrieked again as he pounced and managed to lick your cheek, drool covering your skin. ‘Down, boy!’ Strong hands grabbed the Lab’s collar, hauling him away. You shielded yourself, groaning as you opened your eyes and saw the hunky farmer looking down at you, the excited dog straining at his collar with a dopey, tongue-out look on his face. ‘I’m so sorry, miss. He’s just overfriendly!’

‘It’s okay, it’s...I was kinda trespassing, so I should be glad he didn’t attack me or something.’

The farmer smiled. ‘Nah, he’s a sap. Worst guard dog ever. He’d lick someone to death probably but that’s about it.’

You smiled. ‘Well, I’m glad.’

‘I’m surprised to see another body out here though.’ The farmer frowned. ‘There’s not another farm for ten miles. How’d you end up in the middle of nowhere?’

‘My car…’ You looked behind you in the direction you’d walked. ‘It crapped out on me a couple miles back. No cell phone signal. I was hoping to find a sign of life out here.’

The farmer grinned, holding out a large hand to help you up, and you took it gratefully. ‘Looks like I get to be your hero today.’ Your breath hitched in your throat as you steadied yourself on your feet, trying not to let your eyes eat in his large frame and stunning physique. It didn’t help he was still dripping with liquid and you were thirsty enough to literally lick it off of him. ‘My name’s Sam.’ He offered. ‘Sam Winchester. I own this little slice of nowhere.’

‘Y/N.’ You spluttered, cheeks flushed red. Hopefully he’d put that down to the heat. ‘And I would be very grateful if you would be my hero.’

Sam gave a little bow of his head, releasing the dog, who wagged his tail and ran circles around the both of you. ‘Well, Y/N, let me show you inside out of this heat.’ He pointed to the house. ‘It’s not much, but I’ve got cold running water.’

‘Then it’s gotta be five star at least.’ You smiled, receiving an answering chuckle from the farmer as he turned. Your eyes dropped for a second, admiring his ass in tight - and now wet - jeans. ‘Do you mind if I use your phone?’

*****

‘They’re gonna be a few hours.’ You sighed, hanging up the phone and accepting the cold glass of water Sam held out to you. He’d put a t-shirt on, which was making the situation less distracting, but only mildly. Now you had to contend with the fabric of his thin tee clinging to every nuance and muscle bulge of his thick abdomen and upper arms. It didn’t help that your eyes had wandered lower a few times and you’d quickly noted the large bulge there too.

‘Well, I’d say I’d have my brother take a look but he’s not due back for a couple of days.’

‘Your brother?’ You asked, and Sam grinned with a nod.

‘He runs a mechanic business next town over, but bunks here with me when he’s not off gallivanting round the country picking up as many women as possible.’ He snorted, blowing his hair out of his eyes. God, what you wouldn’t give to run your fingers through those thick brown locks. ‘But that’s Dean. He comes and goes. Not much for settling down.’

‘You seem to be doing okay out here in the middle of nowhere.’

Sam shrugged. ‘I like the space and the peace. Gives me time to think. And besides, working in the fields is good for the soul. I make enough to get by, and sometimes I’m lucky enough that a hot girl will have her car breakdown and end up in my yard being mauled by my stupid dog.’

You blushed, looking away. Obviously he’d noticed your not-so-subtle glances. ‘Well, let me know if that happens. I’ll be sure to get moving.’ Your nervous laugh was joined by Sam’s chuckle.

‘You aren’t going anywhere until I know I can get you into town. Now, I know I’m a stranger, but I’m not a serial killer. If they’re gonna take a few hours, you’re more than welcome to hang out here. I’ve got a few chores to take care of but to be honest, the company would be great.’

Contemplating the offer took a split second, and you smiled widely. ‘Maybe I could give you a hand with your chores?’

Sam beamed, and you swore you saw his chest muscles twitch, causing a flood of moisture in your panties. ‘Brilliant. You gonna be okay in that?’ He gestured to your shorts and thin vest, and you looked down at yourself. God, you were a mess. But he obviously didn’t mind so much. You looked back up with a smile, wondering if he’d take his shirt off again.

‘Yeah. I’ll be fine.’

*****

‘So I high tailed it outta town, and was on my way back to Colorado to my folks. I guess that’s about it.’ You finished your tale of woe, just as Sam picked up the last bale of straw and dumped it on the little pyramid he’d built in the barn. You rested on the edge of the fork you were using to clear out the stables, and watched the now-sweaty shirt cling to his stomach.

‘Well, sounds like you’ve had a bit of a rough time.’ He brushed his hands off. 

‘It wasn’t much fun.’ You deadpanned. ‘But hopefully I can get back on my feet. Home is a pretty dull place and the bottom isn’t so much to work your way back up from again, but you gotta go what you gotta do, right?’

Sam smiled. ‘Right.’

You wiped a hand across your cheek, grimacing at the sweat and muck on your skin. ‘Wow, I’m filthy.’

He raised an eyebrow. ‘Do...do you wanna grab a shower? I mean, it’s probably gonna be a while before your car gets towed, and it’s getting dark - you might not get back to your hotel until late -’

Shaking your head, you smiled. ‘I really don’t wanna impose -’

Sam smiled. ‘You wouldn’t be. I’m offering. Just being a gentleman.’

Something seized your chest, and you inhaled quickly, fixing your eyes with his hazel gaze. ‘Well, there’s not really any need for that.’ Your words came out in a rushed breath of air.

‘The shower?’ He asked, his voice thickening as he spoke. ‘Or being a gentleman.’

You took a step closer, wondering when you’d thrown caution to the wind. ‘The latter.’

He smirked, reaching out one hand to wrap around your hip, drawing you into his personal space. ‘Well, that’s good. I was getting a bit tired of pretending I didn’t wanna do this.’ His plump lips descended onto yours and you moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue access. He was soft and warm, and oh-so-good, the steady massage of his tongue against yours inspiring all sorts of wicked thoughts that sent darts of pleasure to your core.

Seconds ticked by as Sam pulled the curve of your body flush with his, before slowly breaking the kiss. His lidded eyes gazed down at you as you rest one hand on his chest, fingers picking at the fabric of his sweaty shirt.

‘I wasn’t expecting my impromptu roadtrip to stop so suddenly.’ You whispered.

Sam chuckled, his hands on your waist, your body flush with his. ‘I’m kinda glad it did. If you’d just driven on past, I’d have missed out. And if you’d walked the other way, you’d have ended up sitting in Mrs Caulthy’s front room, staring at thousands of plates with cats on.’

‘This direction led me somewhere much better.’ A grin covered your face. ‘Now, what was that about a shower?’ Sam chuckled as he bent his knees, sliding his hands under your thighs to pluck you from the ground and carry you towards the house. Bones bounded across the yard to meet you both, but came to a halt as Sam clicked his fingers, obeying his master’s silent command to stay.

The little farmhouse was on one level, and it didn’t take long for Sam to have you pressed against the bathroom wall, one hand fumbling for the shower faucet as the other pulled at your clothes. You whimpered against his mouth, cries becoming louder as he kissed a path down your jaw, covering your neck with hot, open mouthed kisses. The shower turned on, and Sam’s other hand pulled at the hem of your top, dragging it over your head. His eyes darkened at the sight of your breasts, clad in a simple black bra, and he lowered his mouth to suckle at the soft skin there, before pulling one cup down and exposing one hardened nub to his questing lips. You moaned loudly as he suckled your nipple into his mouth, moving his tongue around and over the sensitive flesh as his hands tugged at your shorts. Your hands slid over his shoulders, pulling his shirt up and he abandoned your breast, letting you yank his shirt off, finally getting your fingers on his bare chest, stroking the muscles there as he looked down at you.

‘You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?’

‘Shut up.’ You whispered, pushing at him gently before smiling. Sam laughed, crashing his mouth against yours once more, his movements more urgent as he pushed your shorts over your hips, moving your panties with them. ‘Fuck, Sam…’ You arched into his touch as he slid one thick digit between your slick folds. ‘God, it’s so hot here.’

‘You’re just making me hotter, baby.’ He grunted, using his free hand to unbuckle his pants. ‘Get in the shower. You saw me all wet earlier, only fair I get to see you.’

‘You noticed that, huh?’

He chuckled. ‘How could I miss it? You looked like you were gonna eat me alive.’ His hands nudged you backwards as he kicked off his unlaced boots, his jeans following. ‘Get in.’ You nodded, stepping around him to climb into the shower, feeling the warm spray soothe your heated skin. ‘You know, I just wanna make sure...I don’t do this with just anyone who wanders onto the driveway.’

You giggled, tipping your head back to wet your hair, feeling Sam step into the shower in front of you. As you opened your eyes, they widened at the sight of what the bulge in his pants had been concealed, and you sucked your bottom lip between your teeth. ‘I should hope not.’

Sam grinned, bending to kiss you again, uncaring of the water spilling over his face. His long hair plastered to his forehead, and as he pulled back, he ran a hand over it to slick it out of his eyes. ‘Someone was definitely smiling on me today. Your car breaking down is probably the best thing that’s happened to me in a while.’

‘It was hit and miss there for a while for me.’ You replied, whimpers following the words as his fingers skimmed over your breasts, heading south. ‘But I think everything turned out okay.’ A bolster of confidence shot through you, and you reached out, wrapping your fingers around his thick length. They barely touched around him, and you swallowed, knowing you’d never been with anyone like this before. ‘You’re a pretty fine specimen, Sam Winchester.’

He grinned briefly before groaning as you moved your hand along his cock, pumping him gently. You watched his face, seeing the muscles in his arms ripple as he leant them against the wall behind you, his body almost shielding yours from the spray. He had considerable height on you, his size almost overwhelming, but it didn’t stop you. You swiped your thumb over the tip of his cock, scooping the bead of precum there.

‘I’m not sure whether I wanna suck your cock or just let you pound me against the wall.’ You whispered, almost on tiptoes as you nipped at his full bottom lip. ‘Wanna decide for me?’

‘What, you think we’re only going the once?’ Sam sounded offended. ‘I have a bedroom I wanted to show you. And there’s the kitchen...the hallway...the barn…’

Your eyes widened again. ‘The barn? What if the tow turns up?’

‘Then they’ll leave the car in the drive. You really think I’m gonna send you packing to a hotel tonight?’ You shrugged, releasing your hold on his cock, and Sam made a small noise of protest. ‘Y/N…’ The way he breathed your name made you look up and you found yourself pinned to the tiled wall, Sam’s mouth eagerly moving against yours, his cock hard and leaking against your belly. His hands held you firmly, pulling you up, spreading your thighs with his strong fingers. ‘I don’t want you to leave…’

‘You barely know me -’ You started, whimpering as his cock brushed through your soaked folds.

‘I don’t care.’ Sam groaned, the tip of his cock at your entrance, your slick and the water from the shower coating him. ‘Sometimes these things happen for a reason.’ He didn’t wait for any answer, pushing into you slowly. He was thicker, bigger than any guy you’d had before, and fuck, if it wasn’t the most delicious burn you’d ever felt. Your fingers hooked around his shoulders, clinging to him as he kept the penetration slow, not stopping until the thick curls at the base of his cock were brushing against your smooth mound. He was deep, touching parts of you that you hadn’t felt before, the pressure of his thick head against your cervix almost enough to send you crashing in oblivion before he’d even stopped. You weren’t sure if the pounding you felt was your own heartbeat, or the blood rushing through his engorged dick, but either way, it was the most amazing sensation in the world.

Sam was panting heavily, his fingers holding your hips with a bruising grip as his forehead came to rest against yours. Water dripped from the tip of his nose onto your top lip, and your tongue darted out lick it up, your eyes trying to focus on his face, almost hurting for how close he was to you.

‘You feel amazing.’ The words were a whispered grunt, and you nodded in return, feeling your walls flutter around him reflexively. Sam groaned, his fingers tightening a fraction. ‘Is it okay to move? I don’t wanna...I don’t want to hurt you.’

You nodded. ‘Please. Please move. You’re...fuck...you feel…’ His cock twitched and he pulled back, withdrawing a few inches from your body and obliterating any thought you had. A groan spilt from his lips, and you gasped, arching off the tiles into his hold, marvelling at his strength as he pushed his cock back into you again, hitting the top of your cunt with just enough pressure to send jolts of ecstasy through your veins.

‘I’m not…’ Sam sucked in a breath, giving another short thrust into your pussy, making you cry out. ‘I’m not gonna last. You’re so fucking wet and...jeez, you’re so tight around me. Fucking perfect little pussy. I gotta feel you come, Y/N. I wanna feel you squeeze me so tight with that little cunt of yours.’

His words only fuelled the fire building in your belly, and with a passioned whimper, you dug your nails into his shoulders, making him hiss. ‘Fuck me, Sam. I wanna come for you. Wanna feel you fill me up with your thick cock.’

‘Fuck.’ Sam gasped, obliging your request. He pulled out, almost all the way, and slammed back in, your flesh parting for him easily, taking everything he had. You screamed in pleasure, white lights exploding behind your eyes as they fluttered shut, your orgasm swift and mind-blowing as Sam’s cock thrust against every spot you needed to feel. God, it felt like he was gonna split you in two, and fuck if that wasn’t the best way to go.

Seconds after your climax, Sam’s cock swelled, and warmth flooded your cunt, spilling out around him as he kept fucking into you, his orgasm drawn out by your wet pussy bearing down on him.

The shower was almost cold when he finally let your legs fall from his grip, his cock softening as he pulled away. You moaned at the loss, panting hard as he quickly cleaned you both off and shut the water down. Reaching outside, he brought a towel into the cubicle and dried you off, pressing a soft kiss to your temple. You smiled lazily, leaning into him, arching your neck to seek out another kiss.

Tyres crunched along the gravel outside, and a door slammed, signalling the arrival of the tow truck with your crappy rental. Disappointment flooded your veins, and you looked towards the door. Sam frowned, shaking his head.

‘I’ll get rid of them.’ He said.

‘What about my car?’ You asked, hugging the towel to yourself as Sam pulled on his jeans once again. He didn’t answer for a few seconds as he finished dressing, before standing straight and smiling at you.

‘You’re not gonna need it.’


End file.
